ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dan Tennyson
/Archive 1/, /Archive 2/. Please do not leave messages on the archives. Thank you. Archived Your talk page has been archived by me, as you asked on the summary. Please add the link to other archives on this talk page. OMG=Oreos+Milk=Great 11:46, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Re:Crossover Hmmm. Maybe you could be fighting a droid and accidentally zap it to the BTUAM universe, then Ben fights it and merges with it as upgrade and it zaps back to the jack 10 universe. As it is zapped it becomes stronger and Ben gets shrunk and is stuck inside the robot. When Jack has to fight it again he merges with it and gets Shrunk and stuck inside. Him and Ben then both have to travel through the robots circuits and find their way out. While they are stuck inside the robot goes around finding mechanical parts and absorbs them becoming stronger. When they get out they have to deal with the super strong robot. What do you think? Could you write the episode because I am really busy with assignments at the moment. ET |Was |Here!!! 13:10, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Case 16 Finaly you won a case bro and here is your first ribbon! missing stuff should I fill in the stuff that is missing ex: Shirt, pants? Or should i leave them without them? and there are no omnitrixes, but i can give him something like mine. Zombie-boy will get you! 23:09, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Request here are you guys. I made the omnitrix blue because there was no green sorry Zombie-boy will get you! 23:35, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Dan's guy.png|First request Sharkguy.png|Second Request Lavaguy.png|Third Request Help Do you mean this ---> Next Guy here is your guy -----> Red Dude Here is your Red guy. I think he is for Red. Zombie-boy will get you! 00:14, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for complementing my writing style :) if you want we can both make it. You write it and then later I will write it in my style, there can be two versions. ET |Was |Here!!! 06:36, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Ray 10 Season Finale Hello! I am Finnal_Anto. I am the creator of Ray 10. I saw that you put one of characters as a special guest for the season finale (Thank you for that). Your character will be one of the most important. You will fight with some little cloning aliens and you will use Cheesewheel and you will crush that aliens, but an alien will bite you (it's a fat alien who likes to eat things). You will be removed from the battlefield and sent to a medic. It's okay? If you have other ideas just wrote them here. Hey, this is the best EVAR! 11:17, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Fire Kid Here he is also please check out my blog Filler Episodes and Longer Season. My Talk - Write It,Read It,Love It - The Past - He is Famous - This is Going To Be Great 14:16, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Red green blue kurt Can you show Kurt as "Sharkboy" in Red, Blue, and Green Part 2? Zombie-boy will get you! 15:05, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Other Sea Guardian here is my version of the sea guardian. I gave him more of a personality, with sharktooth necklace and arm bands and blue SCALED skin Zombie-boy will get you! 17:41, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Ideas Could you please leave an idea on my new blog? It is in my new signature it is the, "The". K-K The Batking 17:49, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Go to Talk Hey go to the Chat and let's communicate K-K The Batking 17:58, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Confusion what do you need them for? Zombie-boy will get you! 18:02, August 8, 2011 (UTC) "The Stuff" here are the names: *blue thing = Anima Adamantea (Glowing Bracelet) (2) *Scaly Skin = Padmavati's Lotus Zombie-boy will get you! 18:09, August 8, 2011 (UTC) RE: Admin For what? THAT WAS A JOKE. (FOR REAL.) 19:15, August 8, 2011 (UTC) RE: RE: Admin They're added. You don't need admin rights to do it yourself all the time. THAT WAS A JOKE. (FOR REAL.) 19:25, August 8, 2011 (UTC) PS. Dan 10 is already there. RE: Template You mean like my BTMT one? THAT WAS A JOKE. (FOR REAL.) 19:57, August 8, 2011 (UTC) It's made. Here's a tip for editing it: When you see something like the below text in the template... ...that's a comment. In the Rich Text Editor (the one with more tool options), that will appear as a detailed orange square that can only be seen during editing. Moving over it will cause a pop-up to appear, similar to template previews, and it will display the text. In source mode, the text can be read right away inside the code. When you see those comments, remove the entire thing from the "<" symbol to the ">" symbol, and replace it with what you want. Also, keep the "blocks" on the left alternating from green to black. It adds a pattern, and it matches the Omnitrix Alien template. As for where to put the template, put it on every page involving your series. It will also automatically insert the Jack 10 category. THAT WAS A JOKE. (FOR REAL.) 20:16, August 8, 2011 (UTC) I'll try I'll try give me a link to it please.Is it for Stan 14? K-K The Batking 20:42, August 8, 2011 (UTC) I Think I may have fixed it.Like? K-K The Batking 20:48, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Welcs Have you read Splix 10 and if you like it please put your name under the fan list.Read all 4 episodes.A link is the 1st K in my signature K-K The Batking 20:57, August 8, 2011 (UTC) So, you basically want a white Jetray? Weirdo Guy (talk) 21:52, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Okay, so regular Jetray with a white background? Weirdo Guy (talk) 21:55, August 8, 2011 (UTC) My new series When would I start it? I want your opinion XD [[User:Brianultimatedragon|'Brian is']] [[User Talk:Brianultimatedragon|'on your']] [[User Blog:Brianultimatedragon|'talkpage! ']] 15:05, August 10, 2011 (UTC) I tell you on "your wiki". [[User:Brianultimatedragon|'Brian is']] [[User Talk:Brianultimatedragon|'on your']] [[User Blog:Brianultimatedragon|'talkpage! ']] 15:09, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Negative Aliens I couldn't make Neg Terraspin, too pixled Zombie-boy will get you! 18:42, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Negative Heatblast Kross.PNG|Negative Heatblast Negative Water Hazard Kross.PNG|Negative Water Hazard Chat Can you go on chat please? OMG=Oreos+Milk=Great 19:38, August 11, 2011 (UTC) COME ON! If you can't or don't want to go on chat, tell me why! OMG=Oreos+Milk=Great 19:56, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Spelling You misspelled "Taedenite" on your userpage. THAT WAS A JOKE. (FOR REAL.) 22:17, August 12, 2011 (UTC) I need help Hello, can you please.....Uhh......Can we talk about it on your wiki? Message me there and I will tell you :) My User Page My Talk Page 13:21, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Slug on Jetpack Sure: --Dr.Rocketslug Inbox Announcements 01:53, August 14, 2011 (UTC) :O Where do you get that Ult. Wildmutt pic gimme gimme now. My User Page My Talk Page My Blog 13:39, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! It looks like an unpixeled picture of one of the scene in Prisoner #7775 is Missing. My User Page My Talk Page My Blog 13:45, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Re:Tarr Sure. OMG=Oreos+Milk=Great 15:23, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Arena of the Gods hey dan, can u give a list of who will fight who in the Arena of the Gods. ChArBeL iS iN tHe HoUsE 13:20, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Splix 10 and Crossover Have you seen the Splix 10 and Plumbers Crossover Movie Page Yet? Plumbers and Splix 10: Fight Against Poachers Also if you like Splix 10 can you put your name in the Fan List? After That I need one more and that confirms I'll do Splix 10 Season 2. Plus it may take a few more days before I get around to finishing One Odd Morning and starting the last filler of Season 1. K-K The Batking 16:37, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Ghostfreak image Can you give me the Ghostfreak's image that you use for Red? The normal one. Thanks Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 04:59, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Haywire Hey can I make a Haywire form of Fury with Wildmutt? K-K The Batking 19:46, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Haywire Fury Yeah I made it like an hour ago. K-K The Batking 20:32, August 16, 2011 (UTC)